Being Back Home
by XxYou.r.BeautifulxX
Summary: Famous Twins Hayden and Payden Monroe (Ally and Cassidy) get in trouble and is forced to move to Miami with their dad. Now being normal teenagers again Ally and Cassidy have to deal with being home again. XxAusllyxX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Kaylee here with my first story ! Ally is very Ooc in this story.I just want to let you know constructive criticism is accepted. but on with the Disclaimer ! .**

**Me: Today with the disclaimer is... Ally !**

**Ally: WHAT ?! Kaylee, we didn't agree on this !**

**Me: Well, now it's agreed, DO IT !**

**Ally: No !**

**Me: DO IT ALLYY !**

**Ally: I WON'T DO IT !**

**Me: You leave me no choice Ally... OH AUSTIN !**

**Ally: WHAT HE CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS !**

**Me: Well do it.**

**Ally: Fine... Kaylee Does NOT own Austin and Ally, Miss Movin' On by: Fifth Harmony, or anything else you might recognize. But she secretly wants to.**

**Me: Now was that so hard ?**

**Ally: Now tell Austin not to come in here.**

**Me: Austin isn't here**

**Ally: WHAT ?!**

**ME: Well...ON WITH THE STORY !**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

My name is Ally Dawson… but most people know me as Hayden Monroe, the famous triple-threat along with my twin Cassidy but, her fake name is Payden Monroe. I chose the name Hayden, because that's my best friend's name from home. Anyways Cass and I are from Miami and I have blonde hair with brown ombre tips and Cass has Brown with blonde ombre tips. We dyed it when we moved here to L.A. so no one from home won't recognize us as Ally and Cassidy, just Hayden and Payden.

My sister and I are trying to climb our tree outside bedroom window at 3:00 p.m. but she's going slow as hell and keeps falling because she's drunk as hell.

"Cassie hurry your ass up, your going to get us caught !" I yell at my sister.

"I'm coming, it's not easy trying to climbing in heels !" She says.

"I told you to take them off before you started climbing the tree!" I yell at her.

"Ohh… that makes sense." She says as she takes them off.

_As you can see she not so bright._

"Just go to the front door, I'll let you in." I yell at her. I hop through the window and go let Cass in.

_So your probably wondering why we're sneaking in house, right? Well this is how it all happened._

_Earlier that day_

_I wake up at 6:00 a.m to get ready to go to the studio. I hop in the shower, and wash my hair and finished showering. Once I get out I wrap the towel around me and walk to my closet and get a Blue tank-top with black high-wasted short overalls, blue and black knee-high converse and a Blue and black snap-back. I blow-dry my hair and put it in a fishtail braid, I put on some lip gloss and I walk into Cassie's room to wake her up, but she's up and dressed in a similar outfit to me except she had on purple instead of blue. _

"_Wow we have the same taste." Cass says noticing my outfit._

"_Ready to go ?" I ask her_

"_Yeah, what's on the agenda today?" she asked_

"_we have to go to the studio to record our song"_

"_Cool"_

"_Well, let's go" I say_

_We walk outside to our garage, and grab the keys to our white dodge charger._

"_You drive" I say_

" '_Kay" She says_

_On our way there my phone beeps, I pick it up and see that I was invited to a event on face book. _

_Sonya Erie tagged you in her post: __**Party at Club BLAZE. **__Tonight at 9:00! - tagged Hayden Monroe and 500 other people._

"_Cass, party a Club BLAZE tonight !" I tell her_

"_OMG, WE HAVE TO GO, SONYA ALWAYS HAS THE BEST PARTIES EVER! WE __**HAVE **__TO GO !" She exclaims putting emphasis on 'Have'._

"_I know but mom will let us go after what happened last time." I say looking at her._

"It wasn't my fault_…"She said_

"_Cass, you took off your high-heel shoe and hit a girl across the head 'cause she bumped you" I tell her._

"_That slut did it on purpose, I just gave her what she deserved" she says_

"_Ohh, Cass what am I going to do with you ?" I ask jokingly _

"_The world may never know Als…" she says seriously_

_I burst out laughing, just she pulled up at Booker Records.(*)_

_I hopped out the car and make my way into the building with Cassidy._

"_Hey Mary" I greet Mary, the lady at the front desk._

"_Hayden, Payden are you guys here to record the song?" she asked._

"_Yeah, can we go on up?"_

"_Yeah, studio 3"_

_We walk until we see the door with 3 on it and walk in._

"_Hey Henry, we're here to record our song." Cass says_

"_Okay, go on in the booth and tell me when your ready." He replied _

_We walk in and give him a thumbs up when we're ready._

_Miss Movin' On ( By: Fifth Harmony)_

[Hayden]  
I'm breaking down; gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry

I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
You killed me, but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive

[Payden]  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh

My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
[All ( Hayden leads)]  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh-oh-oh  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh-oh-oh  
[Hayden]  
Yeah  
[Hayden]  
I broke the glass that surrounded me ([Payden:] Surrounded me)  
I ain't the way you remember me ([Payden:] Remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile, but no more.

[Payden]  
I jumped the fence to the other side ([Hayden:] The other side)  
My whole world was electrified ([Hayden:] Elecrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day

It's Independence Day

[Hayden]  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh

My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
[All (Payden leads)]  
Miss Movin' On

[Hayden]  
Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (gonna be enough)  
It's gonna be enough

[Payden]  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh  
[Hayden]  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh-oh-oh

[Both]  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
[All (Haydenen leads)]  
Miss Movin' On (oooon)  
Oh-oh-oh  
Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on and on)  
Oh-oh-oh  
Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on)  
Oh-oh-oh (on and on and on and on)  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh-oh-oh (hey, yeah, yeah)  
[Hayden]  
I'm movin' on

"_Okay girls, that was perfect !" Henry informs us._

"_Cass, come on we need to go find something to wear for the party !" I exclaim then run to the car._

_Page Break_

"_How do I look ?" Cassie asks me._

"_Fine." I reply _

"_FINE, FINE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH !"_

"_NO,NO,NO CASS MEANT FINE LIKE FINE, SEXY OKAY?"_

"_Ohh…. That's better."_

"_Soo… how do I look ?" I ask_

_She looks at my outfit._

"_Damn, Als you look fine as hell ! I would totes get with that if I was a dude." she says a little to dramatic._

"_Come on, my crazy psycho twin…" I grab her and walk over to the window. We climb out and run to our car. We came back at 3:00 a.m and Cass was sloppy drunk._

_PAGE BREAK_

_So that's where we are now. Luckily Mom and Dad was sleep so they didn't hear us come in. I put on my pajamas not bother to take a shower since I'm feeling dizzy. As soon as my face hit my pillow I was out like a night." (**) _

_The next morning _

_I wake up, and I have a very bad headache. I get up and take an advil with water, then shower and go down to breakfast._

"_Morning mom." I say as I grab an apple._

"_Morning sweetie, is there anything you want to tell me ?" My mom says_

"_I love you ?" I reply kind of nervous_

"_ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU AND CASSIDY GO TO A PARTY AFTER I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T GO BEACAUSE OOF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME ?!" She yells_

"_THEN I WAKE UP TO SEE CASSIDY ON THE FRONT OF THE NEWSPAPER PUKEING…. PUKEING !" She continues._

"_Mom, I'm sorry I really didn't think it was going to get out of hand !" I reply scared, my mom never yells at us, NEVER._

"_I knew this was all to much for you two, I knew you couldn't handle this life of being famous." Mom says _

"_No mom really it wont-" I try to reason with her._

"_I'm sorry Ally, but you and Cassidy are going to live, with your father until further notice."_

* * *

_Okay that is the end of chapter 1 ! Now I going to bed because it's 7:40 am and I haven't slept yet._

_(*) This is made up... that I know of , but if it is real I DON'T OWN IT !_

_(**) Anyone who can guess who said this will get a shout out. HINT : Someone one from Austin and Ally._

_I'm pretty sure I gave it away but... who cares ?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back with a new chappie !**

**I would like to give a shout out to ItsYaGirlTerTer, she guessed correctly, **

**on the question from last chapter !**

**Disclaimer: Kaylee does not own anything but the plot and the OC's.**

1 week later

Ally's POV

Here we are in Miami. Standing in front of the hellhole many teenagers call _SCHOOL._

Where all the torturing happens, from learning to bullying, and now the Dawson twins are back and better than ever before BITCHES ! No more pushing us around…

Did I forget to tell you, in middle school we weren't what you call the most _attractive _people, and by _attractive _I mean dressing like a slut, so we were bullied until freshman year, then we moved to California to become famous.

Today I was wearing a baby-blue of the shoulder shirt that says "Hide your stache" if I even raise my hands you'll see my belly ring, I change it every so often ; today it was a mustache. I also had on a pair of ripped white skinny-jeans, a pair of high-top converses that are baby-blue and white that had my name on the side and a white beanie. My hair was naturally curled, and I had on some lip gloss, I'm not really good with make-up.

Cassidy and I walk through the front doors and immediately all eyes are on us. I hear wolf calls from guys and see glares from girls, but I couldn't careless I'm just here because I'm forced to.

We walk to the office and get our schedules.

"Als can I see your schedule." Cassidy asks and I hand her my schedule and she reads over it.

"We have 1st,2nd,lunch,and 5th period together !" She squealed excitedly.

"Wow Cassie you are actually excited about school ?" I ask teasingly and she scoffs.

"HELL NO. I'm excited about CUTE BOYS!" She squealed AGAIN.

"Is that a goat dying ?" asks an annoying voice. We turn around to see… Kira and the Wannabe's.

" Aw sweetie you shouldn't talk about yourself like that." I Reply.

"Oh look Dogson came out of her shell while she was away." She says.

"You can bet your skanky ass I did." I say angry.

Now most of the school was watching.

"Listen Dorkson, you're nothing but a slut!" She yells.

"Actually I'm the opposite."

"And how is that ? "

"Because I don't give two fucks." I say as I grab Cassie's arm and drag her to our class, since we don't have any books yet.

Since our encounter with Kira, we was late.

We walk in the classroom and all eyes are on us.

"Hello you must be the new students." the teacher says.

"Yep, so can we skip the introduction so I can take a nap ?" Cass asks.

"No, introduce yourself and name some interests." the teacher says.

I go first.

"I'm Ally Dawson, I like singing, dancing, play instruments and, skateboarding." I say.

"I'm Cassidy Dawson and I like singing, shopping and cute boys." she says as she wink at some guys. We turn to the teacher.

"Can we sit down now ?" we ask in unison.

"Yes, take a seat in the back, and pull out you book on page 89, read and answer the questions." she say.

I go to my seat and take out the book and open it and start to read but, soon fall asleep.

A class period later

"ALLY !" I jump awake.

"Huh?" I ask groggily.

"Get out of my classroom before you be late." the teacher says and I realize I'm the only on in there.

"Great sister I have…" I mumbled as I grab my stuff and leave.

At lunch

I'm sitting at an empty table, when I realize I didn't see Aura yet so I call her.

~Phone call~

**Aura **_Ally_

"_Hey Aur what school do you go to?"_

"**Marino High why ? "**

"_Where are you ?"_

"**Walking into the cafeteria" **

" _Do you remember our names we had for each other?"_

"**OF COURSE; Peanut Butter, Jelly !"**

"_Okay listen out."_

"**Wait does that mean your-"** I hang up on her and stand on top of the table I'm at and shout at the top of my lungs.

"PEANUT BUTTER !"

"JELLY !" I hear and look around to look for her, I spot her running to me and I meet her have way.

"AURIEE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH !" I yell as I hug her.

"LEE !" She yelled and hugged back. We pull away from our hug and noticed everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN TWO BEST FRIENDS HUG ?!" Aura shouted and everyone resumed to what they were doing.

We sat at a table.

"What are you doing here." She asked

I was about to answer but some guy walked over and sat with us.

"Hey Aura, Aura's friend." He said

"Hey Austin, this is Ally, Ally this is Austin my cousin, he just came to live with me last year."

"Hey." He said.

"Sup Blondie." I replied, subtly checking him out.

Austin is so fucking hot, but I'm pretty sure he has a bitchy girlfriend, like every other hot guy. His perfectly messy blond hair and brown eyes. I soon realize I've been staring at him so I quickly look away and recover.

"Aura, I was about to say I moved back here last week but I was so busy unpacking I forgot to call you and I just remembered today so I looked for you I didn't see you earlier." I say.

She put her hand on her chest and faked gasped." I can't believe my bitch forgot about me, I feel so…._abandoned_." She said dramatically and fake sniffs.

"Ohh babe I didn't forget you, I just had to unpack that's all, please don't cry, I didn't abandon you." I say patting her back.

We both look at each other, then look at Austin who has a "WTF" look on his face.

Aura and I burst out laughing. After a few minutes we calmed down.

"Are you two… like… um….together ?" He ask awkwardly and we burst out laughing again.

"Nah, I'm too sexy to be gay." I say.

"Yes you are." I hear him murmur to himself and I blush lightly, but they didn't seem to notice, thank god.

"Lee, your looks have changed but not your dirty mind." I scoff.

"Uh, Aur I don't have a dirty mind… I have a sexy imagination." I say.

"Yep, you didn't change at all, Lee let me see your schedule." she say and I hand her my schedule.

"NO FUCKING WAY !" She yells.

"What !?" I ask.

"We have every class together !" She said excitedly.

"Good, well I don't feel like going to my other classes so I'm going to ditch." I say.

"Where are you going to go ?"

"To our hide-out"

"You still remember where it is ?!"

"Of course just because I moved don't mean I forgot about my life, see ya later Aur." I say.

"I'll stop by after school, my mom already got 3 calls home about me skipping this month." she replies.

"But today is the 4th." I pointed out.

"I know."

"Nice" I say dragging out the "I".

"I'll just wait on you to go, I'll be in the old music room." I say and get up to leave.

" 'Kay " she says as I walk out of the caferteria to make my way to the old abandoned music room.

Once I'm there I take a good look around… yep it's pretty much the same except there is dust everywhere. I take out my songbook and make my way to the old guitar instead of the piano since it won't make much noise.

I start to sing Safe and Sound , a song I wrote for Brandon, my younger brother who died, I really don't wanna go into details.

I wrote it in middle school.

_I remember tears __streaming__ down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_ darling,Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh _

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, OoohLa La (La La)La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, OoohOooh, Oooh, Oooh, OoohLa La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright _

_Come morning light,You and I'll be safe and sound..._

"You're Safe now Brandon, no one can hurt you now." I say as a few tears fall from my eyes.

"That song was beautiful." A very familiar male voice says.

I quickly try to dry my eyes so he wouldn't see me crying, but it didn't work because he heard me sniffing.

"Are you okay Ally ? " I then realize the voice… it was Austin's.

* * *

**Sorry about the long delay,**

** my brother broke my laptop with all my stories on it and i just got a new one so i had to re-write it.**

**XxYou. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you guys think a own Austin and Ally... YOUR ON SOME SHIT !

Sorry but... it's obvious I don't own it. I also don't own Burn by: Ellie Goulding or anything else but the plot and the OCs.

Anyways ... enough with all my Jibber-Jabber, on with the story.

* * *

"Um.. Austin, w-what are you doing here ?" I ask, hoping he didn't notice the crack in my voice.

"I was walking by and heard the guitar, so I came closer and saw you singing." He said, trying to get my to look at him, I wouldn't.

"Oh." Is all I say, really hoping he wouldn't ask why I'm crying.

"So… are you going to tell me why your crying ?" he asked. _Of course he'd ask._

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh.. Okay, but you can always talk to me." He said a little.. Disappointed.

"Thanks, Austin."

"So let's cheer you up… how about we go to the boardwalk?" He asks.

"Sure, let's go" I say and get up.

At the boardwalk

"Come on let's get some ice cream." Austin says as he drags me by my arm to the ice cream stand.

"So what kind of ice cream do you want ?" Austin asks me.

"Fruity mint swirl"

"One fruity mint swirl and one rocky road please." He says to the person behind the stand.

"3 dollars please."

Austin paid before I could even get my wallet out and handed me my ice cream.

"Austin, you really didn't have to pay for my ice cream. Here I'll pay you fo-"

"It's okay Ally, really don't worry about it, keep your money." He chuckled.

"Thanks Austin."

We continue to walk along the boardwalk in a comfortable silence. When we finish we go to the arcade.

"Let's play the racing game !" I say and run over to the game and Austin follows me.

"5 bucks says I beat you" I say.

"Your on"

~After Game~

"Yes pay up !" I exclaim, he sighs and starts gets his wallet out.

"No I was just kidding, keep your money."

"No, you won fair and square here." he hands me a 5 dollar bill and I take it reluctantly.

"What time is it ? " I ask.

"2:30"

"I need to get back to school."

"Why ?"

"I have to meet Aura after school."

We get to his car and make our way to school.

On the way there one of my songs come on and I unknowingly sing along.

We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no, we just wanna be right now,r-r-right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting loco til the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn

Burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn

We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn

After I sang the last lyrics, I notice we were at school already, and Austin was watching me sing.

"What ?" I ask blushing.

"Nothing, just admiring your voice,that now that I think about it sounds so familiar to Hayden's voice."

"I really don't think so, I mean-" I stop mid-sentence quickly jumping out of the car, and run to find Aura.

Austin Pov

Okay that was weird, one minute she's singing so angel-like, next she's out of the car and running toward the school.

I can't help but wonder, that there's a little more to her than she's telling…

I drive to the house and go to warm up some pancakes. After eating, I shower and walk back to my room, and dress in my pj's.

Since I was tired from my day with Ally, I plop down on my bed and think of all the events that went down today, and especially about Ally, before sleeps take over me.

* * *

Okay guys I know it seems... _rushed_ but I really wanted to get a chapter up.

I'm sorry for not updating so but i have reasons:

1) I was trying to get started on some other story ideas i have.

2)I have been really busy with school work.

3) And i was having writer's block.


End file.
